Son of a King
by Dragons123d
Summary: After the quest for the Golden Fleece, Percy has been having dreams about a giant moth and something much older and powerful then the Olympians. Who is this being he is dreaming about? Where can he find this being? Did this being he is dreaming about just call him his son?
1. Chapter 1

Son of a King

Chapter 1

(Percy's dream/flashback)

Pain. That one word was all that he could feel as he lumbered through the city. Pain, from the jet engines that bombed him and tore his skin from his body, only to heal the next moment as his healing abilities kicked in. He paused as he smelled something, something innocent. Looking down, he saw a baby crying.

"He has no parents, Andnogal took them away." The sweet voice of Mothra said to him.

"He could be my son, but I fear that he would die from my blood." He said worriedly, he was after all a walking nuclear reactor.

"I could help with that, but you need to decide." The moth goddess said and he nodded for Mothra to start.

Pain turned to joy as he blood adopted the baby.

"Mothra, could you take him to a family that will love him away from Japan? I fear that my son will perish here and I don't want that to happen." He said and the Goddess of Infant Island sighed as her shobijin used their powers to lift up his son onto Mothra's head, singing softly to put his son to sleep. As he watched the kaiju moth disappear.

He bowed his head as he sadly said "I will miss you, my son, be safe."

(Percy)

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, woke up from that wierd dream. He was very confused about what he had just seen. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Percy got up and got some swimming trunks on, grabbed a towel, and headed for the lake. These dreams had started up after he had gotten back from the quest for the golden fleece, every night he would see a giant moth that screamed 'Goddess!' every time he saw her in the dreams and something that felt much older and more powerful than the moth. This latest dream however, he was the thing that felt older and more powerful and also learned what the giant moth's name was. 'Mothra, fitting name for a giant moth goddess.' Percy thought to himself as he reached the lake.

Putting the towel down, Percy dived into the lake, the lakes residential naiads giggled and swam up to him.

"So, Percy," The oldest looking naiad, Cassy, said softly "What brings you to our side of the camp?"

Percy smiled at the naiad, she was the one that comforted him after his brother, Ray Draks, appeared at camp and turned his life into a living tartarus.

"The dreams started getting more vivid, Cassy, I was hoping you and your sisters could help me figure them out."

Cassy motioned the other Naiads closer before placing a hand on his head and created a circular water portal with the other.

"Ok, so your dreams should appear in the circle portal I created." Cassy said as the water in the center of the portal turned black before they started showing his dreams from the past few weeks.

Angel, a naiad with sea green hair, was the first one to speak after they watched the dreams.

"Percy, from what I've seen, you dad isn't Poseidon at all. We didn't tell you this but we can tell you have blood from a older being. One that has been around since the birth of Gaia."

Percy stared at the green haired Naiad for a moment then glanced at the others. Cassy nodded at Percy, who looked at his hands in shock.

"So, did Poseidon adopt me?"

Star, the youngest looking of the lake Naiads, said "It would look like it, your power over water is not as powerful as Ray, but you have other powers that seemed to have been blocked."

"Blocked? By what?" Percy asked quickly.

Cassy pulled the young demigod into a hug as she said "Percy, we, as in all of the lake naiads, are using our power to break the block on your true heritage every time you come to the lake."

Percy had noticed a shift in his powers after every visit to Camp Half-Blood's lake, but he had pushed it to being his water powers giving him a boost of strength.

"So, how far are you on this block?" Percy asked as he let Cassy pull him closer to her and what she said next shocked him.

"It's gone...I think we removed the block!" Cassy's joy was contagious and the naiads started grinning and cheering. Percy was still confused but was spun around by Cassy and found himself being kissed on the lips by the Naiad.

After Cassy broke the kiss, Percy saw that she was blushing and looked like a red strawberry.

"Uh...thanks?" Percy said as he was still confused at his naiad friends actions.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I...um" Cassy started but Percy grinned before pulling Cassy into a hug of his own.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, Cassy, you were in a 'heat of the moment' when you did that. Just warn me next time you do it ok?"

Cassy was laughing as Percy's explanation of her actions before Percy told them he had to go.

"Hurry back, Percy, or Cassy may miss you if you are gone for too long!" Star called after him, making Cassy blush furiously.

Percy grabbed his towel and dried himself before he realized that he was wet from the water. He paused, looking at the soaked towel, Percy then shrugged as he headed back to his cabin to get a shower and get ready for the day. After his shower, Percy pulled his Camp Half-Blood shirt on then headed to the dining pavilion. While he was walking, he was hit with an overwhelming power that knocked him on his hands and knees. Gasping for air, Percy notice he was gathering a crowd around him and then he heard his brother's voice

"oh, look it's Percy, ha, bet he is have a panic attack from one of his dreams." Percy let the overwhelming anger take hold, turning his vision blood red.

Standing up, Percy growled at Ray before charging at an unimaginable speed and grabbed Ray by the throat. Ray was lifted off the ground before he was slammed back into it, Percy pounded his brother over and over into the dirt, making sure to break every single bone in his body as he did so. After one more solid cracking sound, Percy dropped the broken body of Ray to the ground, panting slightly.

"Perce, what got into you, man?" Connor Stoll asked as he looked from Ray to Percy in shock, Percy turned his head to look at Connor, who gasped as he saw Percy's eyes. They were literal sea green fires that burned where his eyes should have been.

Percy looked away from Connor and back at Ray, who was whimpering on the ground. Percy raised his right hand, palm up, and fire that same color as his eyes ignited in his palm.

"Burn" Was all that Percy said before he thrusted his hand forward, the fire shooting forward like a flamethrowers.

Ray was engulfed in the green flame, Percy turned and walked away from the burning body, never looking back at the camp into the forest. The last thing that was heard from Percy that day was a roar, one that pierced the hearts of all of those who betrayed him because of Ray.

(Olympus council, 2 years later)

"It's been two years since the disappearance of Percy Jackson, but if anyone has a lead on his where-abouts, then please speak." Zeus said to the other 12 Olympians.

Hades raised his head and said "Percy is not dead because he would have been in Elysium for his bravery, a true hero."

Poseidon crossed his arms over his chest "Percy is a threat, he killed my son."

Artemis glared at the sea god before snapping "Perseus is the only boy that treats women with respect, Uncle, your son however is another story."

Poseidon squirmed in his throne as Artemis gave him her death glare.

"Percy is fine,"Apollo said as he looked at his medical clipboard, flipping a page over, before long up at the others.

"He's in Idaho, in a small town called Malad City."

"Arty, you could find him there, how about you go and get him?" Apollo continued and Artemis gritted her teeth at her nickname.

"I'll get him, but I'm taking Zoe and Phoebe with me."

(Malad, Idaho-Percy)

Percy looked up at the sky as he paused for a moment from swimming in the reservoir. 2 years after killing Ray had done him some good, Cassy and her sisters had somehow found him here in Malad and made his life interesting, to say the least. The people in Malad had several religions, one of them was Mormon or LDS, good people. When he first arrived in Malad, he made a friend with a boy named Corban Sperry. Percy was only 14 and Corban was 15 and to Percy's shock, Corban was a mortal with godly powers. He lived with the Sperry's ever since and he couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Perce!" Corban called from the shore of Devil's Creek Reservoir, a grinned plastered on his face.

"What?" Percy called back as he swam to the shore that his friend was on.

Corban was sitting with Star, looking at a laptop as he motioned Percy over. "I think I've figured out who your dad really is."

Percy pulled himself from the water and walked over to see what his friend was looking at. On the screen was a massive creature, mouth open in a roar and spines running the length of his back.

"Meet Godzilla or Gojira in Japanese. I've been studying you as you practiced with your powers and found that all your abilities are from Godzilla." Corban said as Percy continued to stare at the picture on the laptop.

That was until Percy sensed something was off, as in something was coming to take him.

"Perce, you sense something, what is-!" Corban yelped as a silver arrow turned his laptop to scrap. Percy got in a fighting pose and Corban summoned a lightsaber to his hand.

"Perseus, you will come with us or we will use lethal force." Artemis said coolly, but Percy was looking at the bow in her hand.

"I think that I'm going to stay, thanks for the offer though." Percy flashed the goddess a smile before Corban snapped his fingers and teleported Percy, Star, and Corban back to his house.

"You have a goddess after you and the man-hating one at that?" Percy mock glared at Corban before he went into the house and into Corban's room.

"Hey Percy, what are you doing?" Corban's sister, Britta, asked as she looked up from her puzzle.

"Packing and leaving to get away from a man-hating goddess." Percy said as he finished packing everything and headed back outside, to find Corban in a lamborghini.

"Come on, I'm not letting you have all the fun, Mr. Son-of-a-Kaiju."

Star was sitting in the back seat with Cassy, who looked worried. Percy tossed his bag into the car and sat in shotgun. Corban then pushed the gas peddle to the floor and sped off.

"I'm starting to suspect that you have that power to create anything…" Cassy said as they roared down the highway.

Corban grinned as he said "Yep, ever read Daniel X? I have the same power but unlike him, I have it on a godly scale and whatever I create it permanent until I make it not permanent."

Percy suspected that Corban wasn't driving but was making it so he could drive using his imagination because he knew that Corban's dad wasn't ready to have his son on the road driving. He was then brought out of his thoughts when something exploded in front of the car.

"Ok, that's it," Corban pulled a police radio out of nowhere and ordered "Squads Alpha and Charlie, Blast that Goddess away from us. Squad Beta and Delta, give the others cover fire!"

Then two warthogs drove up and started firing up in the air. Percy looked behind him and saw 8 F-16 fighter jets roar overhead and engaged a silver chariot.

"Corban, could you get use out of here already!?" Star shouted over the battle, only to have Corban reply "I'm am trying to get us out of here, but I'm trying to find a place we can teleport without hurting anyone that is not mortal."

The stereo crackled as someone shouted "Johnson is down, I repeat Johnson is down!"

"Who is this woman?!" A spartan called to them from the warthog on the right.

"She is Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, the Moon, and Childbirth!" Percy shouted back at the spartan, who nodded then refocused on knocking the oncoming arrows out of the air.

"I think we got enough space…" Corban muttered and Percy glanced at his friend "What?" Then the world went white as Corban teleported them with a bang to who knows where.

(Artemis)

After Artemis regained her sight, she gaped at the hole that was left from the teleportation.

"What was that, there was nothing and then we were being attacked by F-16's and by video game vehicles!"

Phoebe was shocked and Artemis could only nod, Percy was with two Naiads and a mortal boy. From what she could sense about the mortal, he was even more powerful than the gods themselves.

"My Lady, before we ambushed them at the reservoir, I heard Perseus call the boy with the laptop, Corban." Zoe said as she looked around, wary of any more surprises.

"I think we lost them, but we will find them." Artemis then gripped the reins and brought the chariot around and the three went back to New York to regroup and get some more hunters.

(Corban)

"Great, where on a island that is uncharted, a good way to ruin a day." I muttered as I regained consciousness, oh and you're probably wondering why I speak in the first person and nobody else does.

Thats easy because Percy told me too. I'm writing this book so back to where we were, on an island in this middle of the ocean. Percy was next to me, out cold from the energy that I used to teleport us to somewhere that Percy's greek gods couldn't find us.

"Dad and mom are going to kill me." Sighing I sat up and rubbed my eyes before getting up on my feet.

"Ok, so could you guys set up camp over there," I pointed at a clearing that the spartans I created to help us on the road could go get camp up and running.

They saluted before heading over, I then created a medic to help me check out my friends. "Percy will be out for several hours, Cassy and Star will be be up in an hour or two." I smiled as he finished his examination.

"Thanks Doc, I can always trust your judgement."

Waving my hand, Doc vanished and I created several stretchers and people to carry my friends. As we walked into camp, I felt something like I was being watched.

"Ok, whose watch me?!" I called into the jungle around us and then spun around, a halo battle rifle appearing in my hand and the spartans surrounded the little women, guns raised with safety off.

"Ok, I'm beginning to think that I was pulled onto this specific island for a reason and I think you have the reason."

The little women said in perfect sync "Yes, we are the shobijin and we welcome you to Infant Island."

The only thing I could think was, my Mom and Dad are definitely going to kill me when I get home from this adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of a King

Chapter 2

(Infant Island-Corban)

You know what I find interesting? That people when they write, they skip things that could hold a major part in the story and summarize it in one paragraph. Well I will only write a few paragraphs for the time that I, Percy, Cassy and Star spent on Infant Island. The time difference is 1 hour in the real world is 1 year on Infant Island, that's why Mothra grows up so fast from larva to adult moth. Percy learned that he was Mothra's and the shobijin's blood adopted son as well as Godzilla's blood adopted son. So, he is the prince of infant Island and is able to use the magic that the shobijin use. I trained my imagination powers to their limit and then beyond them, to the point I could create a miniature universe in my palm with very fine detail. The lake Naiads that followed Perce were Chaos Naiad, Chao's first creation after the creation of the universe. Chaos Naiads embody all of the different matter in the universe and hide themselves as Naiads or Dryads on Earth-Terra-Gaia, you get my point…

Well, after the 3 hours(3 years on island time) of training, we had to head to a school to find some demigods. "Cool, so any guesses on who the demigod's godly parent is?" I asked the shobijin as we stood on the beach, waiting for Percy to finish speaking with his mom. Moll was the first to speak, "The demigods parent is Hades. I fear that Kronos may try to capture and brainwash them into his army…" Lora's face was grave, that was bad. Oh, Krono's it the father of the greek gods, he ate them all except for Zeus, who freed his brothers and sisters, fought a war, and turned Titan dad into sushi. "Let me guess, Zeus , if he found out would get all bolt crazy and no more kids of Hades, correct?" The fairies nodded though they were trying to hold a straight face at my joke at the expense of a serious situation. Percy decided at that moment to grace us with his presence, Cassy and Star right behind him.

"Ready to save some of Lord Underworlds kids, kill some monsters, and whatever else we can do in the short time frame open to us, Perce?"

"You know I'm always ready, Corban." Percy grinned. Percy was now 16 because he allowed the Island's magic to age him and I did as well, 17 years of age in 3 hours, again my parents are so going to kill after all is said and done. "Ok, then grab my backpack and we'll go." Percy, Cassy and Star grabbed my backpack tightly and I teleported, without leaving a massive crater on the beach, to the outside of a school. "Westover hall, who in their right mind would name a school that?" I asked and never got an answer. Percy was letting his senses find the demigods, since he is the only demikaiju son of Godzilla and Mothra. "There in the gym, and there's a monster watching them…" He said as I pulled out a pair of spy shades and changed my clothes to a secret service suit. "Ok, we crash the party and 'escort' the demigods out on orders of the government." I smirked as I changed the others clothing into the same thing i was in, earpiece and cool shades included.

We walked in and crashed the high school dance, everyone was staring at us so I started talking "Please excuse our interruption, the US Government has ordered us to escort several of your fellow students back to the government for national security reasons. If we find that anyone was removed from this gym before we find who we are supposed to find, you will be brought down with extreme prejudice, understood?" The students all nodded, I felt Perce walk towards a girl and a boy near the back of the gym. Someone else was also moving towards them, so I ran and tackled the man before he could touch the girl or boy. "Who are you?" The man on the floor struggled but couldn't lift me, thank you imagination powers, before grunting in a french accent "Vice-principal Thorne, those students are to come with me because their parents are outside waiting for them, now unhand me." I could tell he was using the mist on me, but I was clear-sighted and had godly powers.

"Jackson, this man is trying to lie to a fully trained government agent, could you toss me the cuffs?" I called and Percy grinned as he tossed a pair of cuffs to me, I caught them and put them on the monster below me, yes, I could tell he was a monster because monsters can use the mist and would try to go and get demigods before a satyr or another demigod could get them. "Come on, bub, you're coming with me." To the rest of the students I said "Please return to your dance." They did as though we were never there. Cassy and Star lead the two kid's of Hades, Percy right behind them and I was leading Mr. Thorne in front of the others. "So, may we know your names?" I asked the children as we exited the door, now having to drag a protesting monster through the door. "I'm Bianca Di Angelo and this is my brother Nico." Bianca said quickly as she watched me push Thorne into the ground.

Cassy was then spooked by something as she was looking around like a hawk. "WE got company, and not to far from us." She said, I pulled my gun out and shot the monster in the head with a celestial bronze bullet, making Thorne explode into dust. "Perce, now would be a good time for a plan, one that includes that we don't die by anything that is sharp." Percy. Nico and Bianca looked at me, Cassy and Star however nodded, not wanting to die by sharp things too. "Run!" and then Percy sprinted with Bianca and Nico in tow, then me and the chaos naiads sprinted after them. "Some plan you made, a moving target is harder to hit than a motionless one!" Star shouted at Percy's back as we ran, whatever was chasing us was gaining.

I was then punched by an invisible force before I fell to the dirt. Getting up, I created a predator helmet for my spy shades before turning invisible. "Two can play at that game." I muttered as I changed myself into a predator, leaping into the trees to find the thing that hit me. Thermal vision is the best thing that happened to me and terrible to anyone else that is also invisible. Finding the person that hit me, I landed in front of the figure and punched it right back, making it reappear when a yankees baseball cap fell off her head. "Karma is a jerk isn't it?" I asked the teenager as I reappeared and picked up the cap with my right hand. She got up, groaning as she did before glaring at me, pulling a bronze dagger out and got into a fighting pose.

She charged and then I knocked her out cold with an uppercut to the jaw. "Glassjaw." I mused to myself as I walked over and picked her up, slinging her over my shoulder. Now, to find Perce before he gets himself shot.

(Percy)

The last thing Percy wanted to do was run from an entire hunt comprised completely of female hunters and Artemis herself. He ran with the Di Angelo's on his back until they reached a cliff, bringing Percy to a stop. "Great, we have a cliff or female hunt. I hate my luck right now!" Percy muttered as he let the kids off. 'Hey, Mom, anytime would be good.' He said to his blood adopted mother, Mothra, who replied 'I'm already here, son. But, you might need to give the children of Hades some time to get on my back, also on your left.' Percy caught the unconscious form of his ex-girlfriend in his left hand and watched as Corban uncloaked himself next to him. "Your ex thought she could beat me at hide and seek," Corban said in a thick voice that made Percy think that the form his friend was in wasn't made to speak english fully, "And she also has a glassjaw."

Percy then tossed Annabeth, on warning from his instincts, into Thalia and the two of them crashed and slid several feet away. "Mind if you could shrink me from my full high?" Percy asked as Corban returned to his original body, his friend nodding with a grin on his face. "Only if I change into your true form, Perce." "Fine, but change the eye color to purple." Corban nodded as Percy changed into his true kaiju form. Percy and Corban had found that the artist on deviantart called Kaijusamurai had drawn his true form and it was titled Ghost Godzilla, with the exception of the sea green fire eyes. Corban made it so Percy was now 10 ft tall instead of being 100 meters tall. Then Corban change, the same as Percy but with purple eyes instead of sea green ones. Percy popped his neck and growled, dangerously, in the back of his throat. Corban cracked his knuckles and said "So who wants a pounding?"

(nobody point of view)

Artemis and her hunters stood still and with open jaws. Thalia, Jake Lewis, son of Prometheus, and Annabeth stood ready to attack. Jake was the first to attack, his chaotic brass reaper slashing at Percy, only to have it go right through Percy's body. 'What?" Jake said confused and Corban spoke up "Oh, I made that sword. It can hurt both mortals and monsters, but it won't hurt who I call my friends, sorry about that." Though Corban sound very sorry at all about it. Artemis finally shook herself from her stupper and ordered her hunters to open fire. The arrows flew and bounced off the kaijus bodies, making the hunters gape. Thalia charged Percy with her aegis and spear, lightning striking Percy without pause.

Corban barreled through the hunters line as he shouted at the daughter of Zeus, "Percy is immune to your powers!" Though Percy charged up his atomic ray and blasted a hyper spyral ray into Thalia's aegis and thanks to the lightning made it all the more powerful. Annabeth charged at Percy and stabbed him in the leg. Percy's atomic ray knocked Thalia into a tree and out of the fight completely and glared at the daughter of Athena. The next moment, Annabeth was flying through the air, Percy having smashed his tail into her, and was also knock out cold by crashing into a tree. "2 down, 31 more to go." Percy said as he charged the hunters as well. Corban was fighting hand-to-hand combat with Zoe nightshade, making comments on her fight style and what she did wrong that could be improved on. "Wilt thou shut up?!" Zoe shouted as she missed a downward kick to Corban's head, who caught it and pulled her towards him then punched her into the ground. "No, I won't and I win, little miss huntress." Corban smirked and he placed his foot on her chest so she couldn't get up.

Percy finished off the other hunters and then found his friend staring at a defeated Zoe, talking as though a fight wasn't happening. "Corban, seriously, are you talking in the middle of a fight again?" Percy asked as he walked up, making Corban and Zoe look at him. "What, I just asked Zoe here on a scale of 1 to 10 how much she enjoyed the hunt and she was about to answer me when you interrupted us." Zoe nodded at this though she was very confused. Corban then removed his foot and put out his hand so he could help Zoe up. Zoe grabbed it and got up, to have Artemis appear and fire and arrow at Percy. "No!" Corban roared and leaped in front of Percy, taking the arrow through the heart. "Corban!" Percy screamed as his friend dropped to the ground.

"Your lucky that Corban is in Gigantis form, Artemis. If he wasn't, you would have my father, mother, and myself to deal with." Percy growled as he pulled the arrow out of Corban's chest, then Zoe pulled a medical kit out of nowhere and started to help Percy with the gaping hole that was bleeding profusely. "Zoe, what are you doing?" Artemis asked coldly but didn't move to stop her lieutenant by any means. "I'm helping him, M'Lady, and I found someone that isn't a wretched male, so I am leaving thy hunt." Zoe hissed venomously and helped Percy carry a now human Corban to the cliff, leaving a stunned goddess in their wake.

(Corban)

The last thing I remember before waking up with a certain huntress checking me over is taking an arrow to the heart, literally. "So, what should I call you now? Nurse Nightshade or Doctor Zoe?" Zoe smirked before answering "Nurse Zoe will be fine, so how is the chest?" Rubbing my chest, I hissed as I felt the hole now the size of the width of an arrow ignited in pain. "OOOwwww." I moaned before having my hand slapped away from my chest, "If it still hurts then don't touch it." Zoe reprimanded before I saw Percy smirking at my expense. "Oh, wipe that smirk off your face or I'll tell Mothra you have a crush on Cassy." The grinned in victory as Percy paled. "So, what day is it, time and what has happened while I was out?" I asked looking at Zoe, who was trying to hold a straight face.

"You've been out for a week, it is 9:34 AM, and I quit the hunt." I gave her a look that told her that I wanted to know everything, not just the main points. "Ok, ok, Bianca and Nico are training with their dad, I was accepted as Anguirus' champion and I also saved you from dying." I smiled "I've already seen death at the age of 3, met Chaos and she gave me the power of imagination at the cost of have a mild case of autism." I sat up and notice that they were staring at me. "What? Is something on my face?" I asked and then it clicked, I've never told Percy how I got my powers and now Zoe. "you met Chaos?" Percy asked "Yes, she told me that I could either be her champion or her adopted son. I chose option two and I got the power that helped create the universe." Percy and Zoe gave me questioning looks, sighing I motioned them to sit down, time to tell them the whole story.

(Corban Memory Flashback)

I was sitting in the cold blackness of limbo, just waiting to either die or return to my body. Then she appeared, "So, are you death or an angel?" I asked as I looked up at her. She was very beautiful, as in drop-dead, you-only-can-see-in-a-movie beautiful. She sat next to me before pull me into her lap, "I am Chaos, one of the many creators of the universe." I laided against her and felt safe, her voice was soft and angelic. "So, Chaos, why are you here besides sitting here and hugging me?" I asked and then noticed that we weren't in the cold black, instead we were sitting with the universe around us. "Thats easy, Corban, I've been watching you, along with the deity known to the LDS community as Heavenly Father. We can to some arrangement and I wanted to ask if you could be my son." I looked up into her face to see her sorrow filled eyes. "You've never had a son that you gave birth to?" Chaos shook her head and I made my decision right there and then.

"Yes, I would be your son, but I think I just died a few minutes ago." I said and Chao's smile made me smile and then she said "That was the benefit of either accepting or not accepting my deal, you could live again but it would cost you to have a mild case of autism." I nodded before I felt something else appear near us. Looking around I saw a smiling face that made me feel as if I knew him. "Corban, this is Heavenly Father…" Chaos said.

(Corban)

"And I met my Grandfather, he died a month before I was born and was blood adopted by Chaos. So, to sum it up I have two mothers and died and came back to life with some cool powers but with some new challenges." I finished telling them, then pulled out a camera and took a picture. Their expressions were priceless, perfect for a later retelling of this moment.

(Percy)

Percy looked at Camp-Half Blood, glaring angrily as the memories returned. Corban's mother, Chaos, had told them that he and Corban had to go to the camp, though the Di Angelos wouldn't be coming with them. "Come on, Perce, Zoe is with us and Cassy. What are you mad about?" Corban smiled and gripped Percy's shoulder. Zoe and Cassy had walked up, both of them wearing a battle suit that fit them both, talking about who knows what. "I just want to get this over with, the memories of this place are coming back." Percy muttered then yelped as Cassy flipped his ear. "What was that for?!" Cassy looked at him as she said "Percy, no one wants you to act like this, it's stupid and wrong. So, knock it off." Percy nodded, remembering have his butt kicked by Cassy in one of his training sessions.

"Off we go then. Oh and Zoe, no killing the campers. I would hate it if you killed someone before I could get to know them." Corban said ignoring or not noticing the sigh of the ex-hunter behind him. Corban lead them into camp and they were met by Clarisse and her gang of ares campers. "Well, well, well. It looks like a newbie. Lets give him the camps welcome, shall we?" She said before she stopped as Corban was giving the campers a glare that could have rivaled Artemis's glare. "I would think that giving a new camper a swirly is your way of saying hi but I am going to have to pass, if you try and force to have one then you will pay, _dearly_." Corban said coldly, making the Ares campers shake in their boots before running as fast as they could.

"So, where to Percy?" Corban asked, returning to his happy self. Percy lead the way to the barn sized house or the 'big house', only stopping at the steps of the porch. Taking a deep breath, Percy lifted his hood and walked up the porch steps, and stopped when he noticed Artemis, Mr. D and Chiron sitting at the table, playing a game of phase 10. "Perce, why did you stop...oh, thats why." Corban was right behind him, noticing the goddess as well. "Percy? Is that you?" Chiron looked up, his face had several dark lines on it. "Yes." Was all Percy could say.

(Corban)

So, its me again. After walking up behind Perce and seeing Artemis playing Phase 10 with the man in the wheelchair, I could only see the arrow hitting my chest again. "Chiron, its your turn…" Artemis said and then looked in our direction, nodding to me and four other chairs appeared around the table. I walked over and sat next to the goddess, Zoe sitting next to me. Percy was across from me and Cassy was next to him, looking worried again. "Yes, well here…" Chiron said as he laid a run of 7 of one color down, before looking up at me. "May I ask your name?" I created a root beer soda can before answering "I'm Corban Sperry, son of Jason and Jennifer Sperry." "So you're a clear sighted mortal?" I gave him a 'really' look and retorted "No, I just created a soda out of nothing and you think it was either Artemis or coke guy over there."

Percy snorted and I grinned as Chiron looked at coke guy and then at me "That is Mr. D, Corban." I nodded "Yes, but he is drinking diet coke so he is coke guy to me." That got the others laughing, even Artemis was trying to hide a giggle behind her hand. "You think that calling me coke guy funny, Spearty?" Mr. D asked to only find himself slammed against one of the corner porch posts, clutching his neck. "You say my name wrong again, Dionysus and you will be missing more than your wine...am I clear?" No one makes fun of my family's name, ever. "Yes" Was all he could get out and I let him go, returning to my seat. The rest of the time we talked and found out that Artemis was kicked off the Olympian council and lost all of her hunt in the process.

So I did the only thing that would have gotten anybody else killed, I comforted the goddess and then had the twelve year old version of Artemis in my lap, crying as the full weight of what had happened to her came crashing down.

 **Percy: Ok you know that if I had a camera that would have been perfect blackmail material.**

 **Corban: If you did take that picture I would have made it so it was you and not me.**

 **Dragons123d: Will you two stop already! Your brothers in all but blood, but you are so annoying sometimes and how did you get in here in the first place?!**

 **Corban: I brought us here and I'm writing the story so what are you doing?!**

 **Dragons123d: I'm the one who posts it, Corban. You write it, I post it and the world can read it. Urgh!**

 **Percy: Wait, how come you two look like twins?**

 **Dragons123d: *Slams head on desk* Percy, we look the same because Corban choose to look like me, as a joke. Now Get OUT OF MY ROOM!**

 **Percy and Corban: Yipe! *Return to Camp Half-Blood***

 **Dragons123d: Please review, I'm going to get an aspirin and go to bed.**


End file.
